A Portal Master:Oneshot
by SnowPrincess20
Summary: Here is A Portal Master Oneshot, where I take your request of Aria and Skylander oneshots. Read a Portal Master Beginning if you don't know who Aria is
1. Chapter 1

After looking at the review in the notice chapter that was just enough to get me started on the Oneshots staring Aria and one (or two) Skylander character. Each chapter will request her interacting and the Skylander (or villain) of there choosing in and either friendship/romantic/hated relationship I would like to do something like that but I would like to get other people option and request. They will not be cannon in the story **Note: I don't want to do anything M rated**


	2. Spitfire: Just Near By

**Spitfire: Just near by**

 **Requested by Leonidas101**

* * *

A few weeks back Aria; Cali and Flynn were invited to a race tournament by a few of the Skylanders that were participating in, located at Skywinder Canyon. Now they just needed to find out where exactly the Skylanders tent was, unfortunately Flynn was the one leading them insisting they where going the right direction.

"I'm telling you Flynn, we're lost" Cali tried to reason with Flynn while Aria who was walking right beside her let out a sigh.

"Relax, I know we're going the right I can smell it, or it could just be the enchiladas I'm smelling" Flynn tried to reassure them, however as soon as her mentioned smelling enchiladas that gave up their hope. While they continue walking and focus on finding someone to help them that they didn't notice how quiet Flynn was.

"Cali, where's Flynn" Aria spoke up getting Cali's attention and indeed he was gone, so now they not only have to worry about finding where the Skylanders tent but they also have to worry finding Flynn knowing what he would do if left alone. I one of the problems was solved when they saw Flynn coming from around the corner with a plate of enchiladas.

"Um, Flynn where did you get the enchiladas" Cali questioned him.

"Oh these" Flynn said with a mouth full of food that he then swallowed "I just found them sitting on the table, and I thought to my self what a wastes of good enchiladas, so I took the plate, funny thought there was a sign on the table as well, Team Goblin."

"FLYNN!" both Cali and Aria yelled, "That was the food table for Team Goblin" Cail clarified.

"You better hope to Eon they didn't see you" Aria face palmed

"Relax no one was around, well except for a group of Trolls" after Flynn said that a wrench flew right past Flynn and Aria and Cali ducked as the wrench flew over them. "That was team Goblin, wasn't it?"

Flynn turned around to see a bunch of angry Troll's holding tools to use as a weapon, another one threw a hex wrench in line with Flynn's head until Aria ran in front of him and created a barrier just in time. How ever it was not enough to faze them as they still continued to advance towards them. That was until a line of flame appeared scaring the goblins enough to make them run away but not before one of them took there thumb and made a throat cutting motion.

When the flamed died down see was able to see a figure in front of her, said figure was a steel plated blue fire flame spirit with red steel wings attach to his back.

"Whew, oh man glad you came, if you had came a few second later, some of would have turned black and blue, although I could of, step in and save the day" Flynn spoke up not noticing Cali and Aria giving him a angry look as it was his fault in the first place.

"Eh I was just near by, nothing a little fire can 't handle, by the got them angry all the sudden" The mysteries new said

"Who knows, probable some of Kaos former minions recognizing me for my heroic deeds, with the Skylanders help of course, BOOM" Flynn spoke up still eating the real reason why they were about to be pumped to bits.

"Skylanders huh, you guys looking for them?" The mysterious flame spirit questioned

Before Flynn could speak Cali covered his mouth and spoke for him "Yes, they invited us a few weeks back, but we're sort of lost, do you think you could help?"

"Yeah I know where they are, I'll show yah, the name Spitfire by the way" the Flame spirit now named Spitfire introduced himself.

"Flynn, the greatest pilot in all of Skylands Boom, this right here is Cali, oh the Portal Master."

"I prefer Aria" Aria finally spoke up still exhausted from creating that barrier.

After a few minutes the four of them finally saw a tent with Sharpfin standing in front of it, probable waiting for the three of them. Spitfire informed them that he had some last turn up's and with that the three of them thanked him for getting them to there destination, he was about to leave when he heard someone called out to him, Spitfire turned to see Aria run toward him, and giving him a peck on his steal cheek.

"That was for being near by" and with that she ran back towards the tent. Spitfire just stood there for a few minutes before heading back to his tent, both he and Aria had a feeling that they might meet up again.

* * *

 **First oneshot finally done, trust me it was hard to come up with a good setting so Leonidas101 hope you like it. Next one is a request by Spyroroks389 and this one will be a howl (hint, hint).**


	3. Wolfgang: Part of the Pack

**Wolfgang: Part of the Pack**

 **Requested by** **Spyrorocks389**

After Cali got turned to gold and the Golden Queen escaped the Skylanders came back to Skylander academy where Aria and several other Skylanders such as Stealth Elf and Funny bone were in charged of patching up some of the wounded Skylanders and villains that turned to good guys by the Traptainum crystals, she was the only portal master there as Aiden was busy doing something else. She had just finished bandaging up Kaboom and heal Snap Shot broken arm, and reattaching one of Bone chompy's arms so that he could help as well.

At first she and most of they other Skylanders wasn't very comfortable having villains helping them but after a while they where able to get along just fine along with them, for Aria she was able to get along with Dreamcatcher, Pain-yatta, Tae Kwon Crow and surprisingly Hood Sickle when he asked for advices on how to go about asking Persephone out on a date, but there were also those that she really doesn't get along with, and vice-versa.

As of right now she was in the back counting inventory while the other were on lunch brake when she heard the door opened and she heard someone grunting in pain 'looks like I have another one' Aria thought to herself, walking out from the back her face turns to shock when she see who had just walked in, Wolfgang.

Wolfgang the undead werewolf rocker of the Doom Raiders, beside she and Aiden captured his 'Pack' he especial hated her because she was the one that ruined his plan after they traveled to the future and she capture him, since he could kill her he found a better way to annoy her.

"Well well well if it isn't little red" Wolfgang sneered at her as he used nickname number one, defiantly was not happy to see her.

She wasn't going to complain about why he was here, his lower back got worse. Aria had first heard about from Snap Shot after he a Wallop brought him in from training, apparently when he and several trolls were trying to steal from Radiant crystals both he and Wallop were able to stop him with Snap Shot distracting him a shot to the back and Wallop knocking him out with hammer. During training Snap Shot hit him in the exact same spot worsening the previous injury.

"What did I tell about going back into training" Aria yelled at him

"Wait about a week before going back in training, but I case you haven't notices Sweetheart the Golden Queen isn't going to wait for every single Skylander to get all patch up to take over Skyland."

And there was nickname number two, at this point Aria just wanted to leave him there, but he was right about one thing the Golden Queen made it very clear after she transported Time Town in to a crystal ball with the ultimate weapon that she

wasn't going to wait to take over all Skylands and but as of right now they are still short handed as they were waiting for the Giants and the Swap Force to arrive as for now they were are relaying the available core Skylanders, the Trap Team and the Villains they have captured so far. But right now she had help all of those who got injured in the Golden Dessert.

"Aw what's the matter little red, afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"No, I'm going to get ice pack" Aria went to the back to find an Ice Pack, unfortunately it would seem they were out so it would seem she would have to personally heal him. It would keep him in check for a week but only if he didn't train.

"Hold still" as Wolfgang stay where he was Aria used her portal master power to heal his back. Once finished Wolfgang got up and moved around as if he never had an injured back.

"That, should probable last till about a week, if you do train just watch your back."

Wolfgang looked at her with a shock expression, he thought he get another lecture about avoiding train. "What no, don't train for a week lecture?"

"No, because not amount of nagging will get through that thick skull you call a head."

Taking it as a growled before Aria interrupted him "But your right about one thing, the Golden Queen isn't going wait, and with the Giants and the Swap Force a day away from arriving we really anyone available, but just because someone's injury is bandage of healed with magic doesn't mean it permanently healed."

She stopped for bit to see that Wolfgang had either a surprised or confused look.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is not all injuries heal just like that, you can train you want but if do get hit in the back just make sure it's not in the same spot."

Saying nothing Wolfgang just left the medical bay thinking about what had just happened, the last time she had healed him she had lectured him about resting and not training for awhile, why the heck would he do that with all that pent up anger and frustration he had stored up while working under the Golden Queen, but since he couldn't get his hands on either the Golden Queen or the Portal Master girl he went after the Trap Team.

That was the first time he was brought to the Portal Master for healing, which ended with calm lecture, this time was different, the lecture he got this time was that concerns he could even see it on her face. That was something that made her different from the Golden Queen, they both act like the boss, but at least one of them cared about their comrades.

With a visible grin on his face he walked towards the rooms where the villains were staying, he defiantly considers the Portal Master, no Aria part of the pack.


	4. Christmas pt1

_**With Christmas I decided to do a Christmas oneshot, no request, just out of the bloom and after seeing the video the Skylanders youtube account put up on Supercharging Santa's Sleigh and yes it's a two part**_

 _Christmas: The Day Kaos_ _ **ALMOST**_ _ruined Christmas_ _ **(aka a Supercharged Christmas)**_ pt.1

Kaos hated every holiday for reasons, Halloween he would always get apples and/or toothbrushes, Valentines day he never got any valentines and the worse of them Christmas every year he only gets tube socks from Glumshanks. But what he hated even more from Christmas was seeing what he was seeing through his portal right now.

A few of the Skylosers play in the snow on over decorated Skylander Academy, oh how he disgusted see them so full of Joy.

"Look at them Glumshanks, all joyful just because it Christmas… It's disgust me." Kaos then shuts off the and walks away with Glumshanks beside him "I need to think of a way to ruin there Christ…mas, GLUMSHANKS what are you looking at." Kaos yelled at his servant noticing he was looking at the portal.

"Sorry Lord Kaos, but it looks like the portal is picking up something."

"Huh?" Hearing what his servant said Kaos rushed over to his portal to see that it was showing a figure of a man in a red suite and a sleigh with a giant bag full of present.

"Huh, who in Skylands is that?"

"Oh, it's Santa" Glumshanks replied with a smile on his face

" Who?"

"Santa, you know the one that come's on Christmas Eve and deliver presents to all the nice boy and girls, well you obviously wouldn't know since well, you not exactly nice"

"Well no duh, what do you think I've been doing for the last 500 time, of course I wouldn't have heard of a fat guy in a red suite delivering presents to little goody two shoes like the Skylosers and that so called apprentice Portal Master."

After Kaos said that an idea came to him.

"That's it Glumshanks I got the perfect idea, I KAOS, will kidnap Santa."

As soon as Kaos said that Glumshanks looked at him with other shock, he was about to say something until Kaos interrupted him.

"GLUMSHANKS, prepare the Doom Jet, we got a Sleigh to shot down."

* * *

 _ **~On Earth~**_

Aria and her Grandmother where busy decorating the tree before her parents got home, for the last five days both her Mom and Dad were away for a skiing and were suppose to be home on Christmas Eve, which was today which was perfect seeing as it was snowing outside. As they were finishing the phone rang and her Grandmother excuse her to answer the phone, leaving Aria to finish decorating.

"Hello Henry, yes we're finishing up, oh I'm sorry to hear, alright I'll tell her"

"Was that dad, where are they now?"

"That was your dad sweetie, I have some bad news, a snow storm hit so they wont be able to make it home for Christmas."

As soon as Aria heard that, she went from full of joy to absolutely depressed. Her Grandmother saw this and thought of an idea that may help her.

"I can finish up here Aria, you need some time with your friends"

Looking at her Grandmother she knew that there was no way she going to get her to change her mind, giving her a nod Aria left to go downstairs to Skylands, since Melody and Rena were away with their family.

* * *

 _ **~In Skylands~**_

Much like on Earth the inhabitants of Skylands were getting ready for Christmas, and Skylander Academy was no exception, all around the Academy garland and lights where hanged around the hall and outside in the middle of the snow covered courtyard was a giant Christmas tree.

That's were Aria wished she would have landed but with her luck it was not, instead she landed in the Garage more precisely on top of the Dive Bomb, fortunately both Splat and Roller Brawl were there all and flinched as soon as they heard the crash.

"You think by now I would have gotten the whole teleporting thing down"

"You ok Ari" said Roller Brawl

"Yeah I'm find, might need some help down" No soon after she said that Aria started butt shifting off the Dive Bomb while Splat and Roller Brawl stood by to catch her.

"Thanks"

"No Prob, by the way I though you said you weren't going to visit until the day after Christmas?" Splat questioned Aria

"Well, unfortunately a snow storm hit the resort my folks were at, so they aren't going to make it"

As soon as Aria said that both Splat and Brawl both gave her a comforting hug, after a few minutes Roller Brawl got an idea, so she took out a square box wrap with red wrapping paper and a green bow.

"I was going to give it to you when you visit after Christmas, but since here, Merry Christmas"

"Thanks, I'll open it on Christmas" Aria took the box feeling a little bit better.

"Hey if you guys are done waiting around Fiesta about to preform, hurry up before we miss it." After Splat said that she rushed out of the garage with Brawl and Aria following behind. While walking Aria inspected the box a bit more and finds the tags, she see that the gift is for her, but.

"Hey Brawl way does the tag say it's from your brother Raptor"

* * *

 **~ In another part of Skylands~**

It's had been a few hours and Kaos had found no sign of Santa.

"GLUMSHANKS, where is he"

A startled Glumshanks jump and looked at the doom jet's radar only to see that he had lost it "I'm sorry Lord Kaos, but I just lost his signal"

"WHAT, how could you just lose his signal?"

"I'm really sorry Lord Kaos but, wait I'm picking it up again, he's straight ahead.

Looking straight ahead the clouds cleared up to give them visible view of Santa's sleigh

"Excellent," as soon as Kaos got the lasers locked on he fired the lasers, which hit the sleigh dead on causing it to fall and crash.

"Hahahaha, now Glumshanks land the Doom Jet"

"Uh, that's going to be a problem"

"Oh and why is that?"

"It crashed on Skylander academy"

"WHAT"

* * *

 **~Back at Skylander Acadamy~**

Aria, Splat and Roller Brawl arrived and find a spot to sit just a few minutes before Fiesta and his amigos preformed. By this point Aria was feeling a lot better.

"Hermosa chica" until Rattle Shake came by and try to 'charm' her while Splat and Brawl let out a groan "I'm surprise to see you here, I pretty sure you said you weren't going to back until after Christmas."

"Something came up"

"Well, since you're here, I have a little gift for you" Rattle Shake said seductively as he took of his hat and pulled out a Mistletoe and put it over Aria's head and leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by the Mistletoe getting caught on fire almost burning his hand.

"Woops, my bad" out of no where Spitfire appeared out of no where in between him and Aria, from a table not far from the scene some of the other Swap Force member laughed at their friend for trying, and for Night Shift having to drag him back to their table.

"Once again you seem to show up at the perfect time" Aria complemented him remembering the day of the race and Flynn's mistake.

"No duh, wouldn't miss Fiesta's show for the world, well not unless it's something involving racing" Spitfire said gliding over to the set right next to Aria. "So where the others."

"Dive-Clops, Thrillipede, Storm Blade and Smash Hit said they where head home for a bit, and I saw Terrafin, Jet-Vac, Pop fizz, Gill Grunt and Eruptor outside playing with some of the mabu kids and the Sidekicks, don't know where Stealth Elf, Astroblast and Nightfall are?" Splat replied

"Right here." Said Stealth Elf appearing in the seat next to Splat, giving the other for a fright

"Don't do that ever" Roller Brawl angrily replied, but Aria wonder something since Spitfire asked.

"Speaking of which why are you not with your brothers"

"I gave my bro's week passes to a popular ski lodge on Frostfest Mountains, they'll back tomorrow afternoon, that if Flynn shows up to take the rest of us back."

Hearing Brawl said that made Aria remember why she was here in the first place and of course Spitfire and the Swappers took note, so she told them of what was going on back at home.

"Sorry to here about that Dudette" Wash Buckler spoke up after a few minutes of silence "Hey I know what cheer you"

"If it involves throwing pie at Spy Rise, can you give him brake" taking note of Trap Shadow, Freeze Blade, Bomb Jet, Hoot Loop and Fire Kraken at the desert table. But wouldn't be necessary as the Superchargers that were outside playing in the snow came back inside with Terrafin looking like a snow man, causing everyone in the room present to laughed including Aria.

"Nice look Fin" Spitfire sarcastically complimented his fellow Superchargers, however Terrafin's reply was muffled, but she guessed it was something along the lines of wanting to bash his face in once he got unfrozen, so he was placed both him and Eruptor, while Pop Fizz and Jet Vac took there sets with the group and not long after that both Astroblast and Nightfall joined them.

At that moment the curtains opened revealing Fiesta and his Amigo's ready to perform but were interrupted by someone or something crashing through the roof of the building luckily missing Fiesta. This got everyone to go into alert. But it didn't take long for them to stop when they saw who it was.

"Wait, is that SANTA!"

~end of Part 1~

 _ **OMG finally finished part one and on my Birthday too, anyhow I finally got sometime to finish it since I school finished, also Raptor is one of Roller Brawls brothers look up the mini comic Skylanders: Biting Back, also I will get started on pt 2 as soon as I can, but is my be finished after Christmas.**_


End file.
